Deadpool vs SpongeBob Squarepants
Deadpool vs SpongeBob is a collab by Batman129 and Tjman461. Description Stupid, comedic and have insane healing factors. Plus they're also pretty popular. Who will win? Who will die? Rules We are using composite of both which means they get all of their weapons. Which also means Spongebob gets his video game feats and things like that. Also before you say Spongebob is too small to fight I have a solution to that. Also we are not using Dreadpool since that is an alternate reality of the real Deadpool. Intro Wiz: Healing factors, a power that can help heal after an injury. Boomstick: But these two take that to a whole other level. Wiz: Such as Spongebob Squarepants the fry cook of Bikini Bottom. Boomstick: And Deadpool the merc with a mouth. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Deadpool (By Batman129) wiz: in Canada there was a man named wade winson SpongeBob (By Tjman461) Wiz: The ocean, a place full of all kinds of different, unique animals. Boomstick: Then we have a cartoon sponge. He looks like a kitchen sponge, why would he live underwater and not in my kitchen? Wiz: Spongebob Squarepants is the fry cook of the Krusty Krab and is one of the most well known cartoons and is still going today. Boomstick: And thank god the original creator came back and the show is getting back on track. Wiz: Spongebob is well known for his amazing regeneration and pain tolerance. Boomstick: Spongebob has been through everything! From being cut up to pieces to being a pile of dust with eyes and being fine in the next scene or episode! He also was able to live without his brain for a week. Wiz: He also seems to have a resistance to physical pain due to being a sponge. Spongebob: It’s like I’m made of some sort of spongey material! Boomstick: Along with being spongey he can use his body to shape-shift. In the Video Games he can turn into a hammer, spatula, propeller blade, ship wheel, or a cannon that can fire water balloons. He can also puff up to fly. How does this make any sense? Wiz: I'm really not sure. Boomstick: Now on to his strength, for some reason he is very strong, however his strength is pretty inconsistent. Even though that’s the case he’s done some powerful stuff such as ramming through a metal wall without effort and he was able to lift Squidwards house with help from Patrick. He was also able to lift a boat mobile with one hand which is pretty impressive because the average weight of a boat is around 2,000 pounds so if both of his hands can carry that much he can lift 4,000 pounds! Yay I did a science! Wiz: Along with that since we are counting the video games, he’s been able to destroy tikis and robots with his bubble wand, double jump, and can fall hard enough to damage enemies. These aren’t his only strength feats he has more but these are the most impressive. Boomstick: He’s also pretty dang fast being able to run up walls, keeping up with the patty gadget and cooking hundreds of patties in seconds, and being able to dodge rays of fire and energy blasts by King Neptune in the Spongebob Movie Video Game. He can also increase his speed with his Quickster form. Wiz: Now on to his weapons. Boomstick: Ok this has got to be the single most weird arsenal I've ever seen for a character! Wiz: For example he has his bubble wand which is able to destroy robots and make different kinds of bubble weapons. He also has his spatula which he uses a sword, it was able to slice through furniture and he used it to defeat a pirate. Along with being able to make things out of bubbles, he can also make constructs out of sand. Boomstick: If he's using his spatula for combat how do the Krabby Patties still taste good? Wiz: Anyways he has another spatula too which is called the Hydro-Dynamic Spatula which gives him flight. Boomstick: He is a blacker belt in Karate which is apparently higher than the black belt and the karate gloves can enhance his strikes. In the Video Games he can use the Karate Spin which can knock projectiles back at the opponent along with this he can do a bash attack. Wiz: He can use a jellyfish net to possibly trap his opponents and can hold up to 20 jellyfish and maybe even more. Along with this he has a jellyfish launcher which is basically what it sounds like. Boomstick: He has a reef blower which is basically the sea equivalent of a leaf blower except ten times stronger! It was able to hold multiple parts of Squidward's house and was able to suck up the entire ocean! Wiz: His most powerful weapon has to be the Magic Pencil which can make things come to life by drawing them and can erase opponents. Boomstick: Oh my gosh! Imagine how useful that would be in real life! You could solve world hunger by drawing food, you could draw money and so much more! Wiz: Wow Boomstick that's probably the nicest thing I've heard you say. Anyway he has a popgun which can trap foes in a net but it needs to be pumped after being used a couple times. He also has invisible spray but it can run out of fluid after being used too much. He also has Kelp Grow which can grow anything and he has Mermaid Man's belt and it's main function is to shrink things. Boomstick: And finally he has the Magic Book which can manipulate the plot and anything written in it will come true. He also uses this to turn into Invincibubble which gives him the power of shooting bubbles that can hold cannonballs and all of his stats are increased. He also damaged metal in this form with his bubbles. However the book can be burned to ashes making it useless. ''' Wiz: For some reason one of his forms is a Goofy Goober Rock wizard thing... In this form he can shoot lasers out of his guitar and can fly. His lasers were able to destroy buckets made of pure metal. '''Boomstick: Damn he has quite the hack-y arsenal! Is there anything that can stop him? Wiz: He actually has his fair share of weaknesses. For example he isn't exactly stupid but he doesn't have very much common sense and he's gullible. He also rarely takes things seriously and his Toon Force is pretty random. Boomstick: But oh boy do not underestimate him or you won't be ready for what he has to offer. Spongebob: I'M READY!!! Fight Tjman461's Version: Batman129's Version: Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Batman129 Category:TJman461 Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years